


【kk】小熊猫就是要喜欢你！

by YokoDomoto



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokoDomoto/pseuds/YokoDomoto
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 9





	【kk】小熊猫就是要喜欢你！

1.小熊猫就是要站着吓唬人

“nya！”

当那个男人第15次绷直身子、伸长胳膊、张牙舞爪的瞪大眼睛试图吓唬堂本光一的时候，光一终于崩溃了。

准一接起今天第15个夺命连环call。

“冈田准一我警告你，你再不赶紧把人领走，等回来了家里就是两个神经病。”

准一冷静地把手机拿远，等那人崩溃完了，掐着时间靠回耳朵。

“我在外地开会啊，晚上就回去了。”

“整快点快点快点快点快点！”

准一再次把电话拿远。

“他只是一只人畜无害的小熊猫而已啊。”准一冷静道：“你没事儿给他削削苹果就行了。”

“我家里好像没有苹果……你不要转移重点！一般人谁会觉得自己是一只小熊猫啊！”

“一般人谁能家养小熊猫啊?”

“我家有我和pan就够了！已经饱和了！非常的幸福快乐！”

“有什么不好?他还跟你是同姓呢，全国只有100多个的堂本哦。”

“跟一只小熊猫同姓我根本没有丝毫自豪感啊！”

准一啧了一声。

“堂本光一我也警告你，他可是我最珍贵的论文题目，能不能评上主任医师全靠他了，你要是把人吓跑了就给我切腹谢罪。”

冈田准一挂掉了电话。

堂本光一目瞪口呆地盯着手机，这个人居然敢挂我?

果然做人不能太颜控，当冈田准一把这个浓眉大眼长头发的娃娃脸领到家来、请自己帮忙照顾一天的时候，光一只想到了这男人很符合自己的基本审美，谁又能想到这个娃娃脸其实是只小熊猫?

化兽妄想（zoanthropy），病患会妄想自己变成一种小动物。堂本光一本来以为这种心理疾病患者和他五优翩翩好……中年不会发生关联，只有冈田准一这种变态才会感兴趣。

——果然做人不能太相信兄弟，为兄弟两刃插刀总有一天会被反插两刀，没想到冈田准一居然真的能挖掘出来一个，还塞他家里。

早知如今，当初准一上大学选择心理学这个专业的时候就该把他暗杀掉。

光一不满地回过头去，发现那只自称是小熊猫的男人正在努力地爬上他的书架。

……

“nya！”

发现自己被偷窥了的小熊猫，朝光一恶狠狠地瞪大了眼睛，咧开了三角嘴。

2.小熊猫就是要吃苹果

光一给自己煎了牛排。

养了小熊猫，日子该过也得过。

给闻到开饭的香味就变身360度疯狂旋转螺旋桨的pan倒好了狗粮，光一端着煎牛排的锅坐到了餐桌旁，双手合十。

“我开动了——”

一道无法忽视地视线紧紧地黏在光一的手上。随着他的手臂上下浮动。

光一第三次进食失败，终于无奈地看向那个挣扎了半天也没能爬上自己的书架，最后只好可怜巴巴地挤在两个书架之间，戒备盯着自己的小熊猫身上。

“那个……刚先生是吧?你要吃么?”

他叉起了一块牛排问道。

“不要！”刚嘟着嘴巴摆过头去：“小熊猫不爱吃肉，我要吃竹子！”

“……”

这六本木十六层我下凡给你整竹子去吗。

我整回来了你当着我的面吃给我看吗。

光一想起了准一的话。

“苹果呢?苹果吃不吃?”

刚的眼睛慢慢地亮了起来。真的很像一只小动物。

“吃！我最喜欢吃甜甜的了！”

“好。”光一呼出了一口气，这可是准一的宝贝，好歹不能饿着。

“等我吃完了午饭就去买苹果。”

“啪啪。”

是小小的脚步靠近的声音。

光一慢条斯理地将盘子中的牛排切成小块。

“啪啪。”

光一插起了其中一块，幸福地放进口中——

“啪嗒。”

是小熊猫的爪子搭上了光一的手臂的声音。

光一无奈地闭上嘴巴，无言地望着自己钻出来、蹲在椅子上、睁着水汪汪地大眼睛，可怜巴巴地上目线看着自己的刚。

“吱哟饿了。”

小熊猫委屈地抱怨道。

光一看了看一口没动的牛排，又看了看堂本刚，又看了看牛排，最后长叹了一口气。

“我去给你买苹果。你和pan一起好好看家，不许偷偷跑出去啊。”

刚高兴地跳下了椅子。

“我也要去。”

*

饥肠辘辘的光一脾气很不好地踏进了电梯。

刚跟在他的身后，好奇地左右张望着。

“不要瞎按按钮啊……”

光一操心地嘱咐道。

“光一先生，那是什么?”刚指着一个闪光的红点询问道，语气兴奋。

“监控摄像头。”

“监控摄像头是什么?”

“就是专门分别你是人还是小动物的镜子。”

“好厉害啊……”刚拍起了手掌。

光一瞅了他一眼，心道，真的假的。

电梯下到十层时，进来了两位住在同一栋楼里的穿着和服的太太。

“光一先生！”太太优雅地微笑道：“您这是要出门么?”

“您好，”光一礼貌地回应道：“出门买点水果。”

“夏天到了，多吃点水果对身体好。”太太含笑道。

忽然觉得有什么地方不对劲。

有什么不对劲呢，刚才一直叽叽喳喳地声音没了。

光一猛地回过头去，发现刚缩着脑袋，将自己整个人都躲进了自己的背后，手指轻轻地捏着自己的T恤。

光一猛地想起了冈田给自己的科普。

“小熊猫，独居动物，不喜群居。”

这是害怕了?

那为什么还要跟自己一起出门?

啧，真是麻烦啊。

光一心底抱怨道。他伸出手去，把自己的衣服从刚的手里慢慢地纠了出来，然后轻轻地握住了刚的手。

刚的手掌软绵绵的，用力一点好像就要融化在自己的手心里。他抬起自己那双湿漉漉的大眼睛，看了光一一眼。

然后又往前走了一步，整个人几乎都贴在了光一身上。

……大夏天，很热的诶。

一出电梯光一就把他扒拉了下来。

*

“上车。”

光一走到了自己的车位前，按下了解锁键。车灯闪了闪，把刚吓的一蹦三尺高。

小动物们似乎都对车这种大型机械抱有一定的恐惧感。刚呜呜嘤嘤的，说什么也不肯踏进车门。光一毫无办法，只好自己爬上车，拿出了以前放在车上的两个鸭舌帽。

嗯，刚头上那个是以前去小学做志愿者时，小朋友们送的，上面还有两只耳朵。

这么一看，确实是很可爱。离一只完美的小动物就差一根会摇来摇去的尾巴了。

……这个男人也就这张脸能看了。

光一郁闷地转过头去。

*

夏天的正午，真的很热。室外几乎看不到人影。好在光一居住的附近就是商业圈，他拉着刚的手飞快地跑过骄阳似火的广场，冲进了百货商场里，引来了保洁阿姨惊讶的目光。

……和一只小熊猫在一起，生活好像一下子多出了不少意外。

想他堂本光一，是去30m外的超市都要开车的人，从来坐的都是直达电梯，什么时候走过正门?

光一感慨万分地看了刚一眼。

“在外面给我把舌头收回去。”

“哦。”

牵着刚一路直奔地下超市——奔——没奔动。

刚的脚下仿佛被竹子根给缠住了。

他可怜巴巴地望着光一，指向了一家粉红色的店。店里的小姐姐朝他俩展示出了甜美的营业笑容。

“甜甜的……”

刚小声呢喃道。

光一眯起眼睛，是可丽饼店。

所以你不能吃牛排但是可以吃可丽饼是嘛?！这是什么奇奇怪怪的食物选择标准?！

看见光一没有反应，刚嘟起了嘴唇。

“我饿了……”

一身黑衣的酷哥光一，认命地拉着刚，向粉红色的可爱店走去。

服务员小姐姐的眼睛像红外线扫描一样，从他俩的帽子一路扫视到紧紧牵着的手。

“我们店最近有夏日限定活动哦——”苹果一样的女孩子露出了苹果一样可爱的笑容：“情侣款，买两只大号可丽饼，第二个半价哦！”

……

才不是情侣呢。

光一皱着眉头盯着旁边蹦蹦跳跳的、正在舔冰淇淋球的小熊猫，一手被牢牢地牵着，另一只手举着一只草莓冰淇淋球的可丽饼。

顶多算是小熊猫饲养员。

“这个哈密瓜味儿的好吃。”刚把自己吃了一半的冰淇淋举到了光一的嘴边。

“我不吃。”光一瞥着冰淇淋球上的口水，洁癖嫌弃地扭过头去：“我不爱吃甜的。”

“哦……”刚懵懵懂懂地瞥了他一眼。

在小熊猫的世界里，怎么会有熊不爱吃甜的呢?！

3.小熊猫就爱和大狗狗玩

买了一堆苹果，买了一堆刚口中的“甜甜的”，又补充了一些生活用品，两人折腾了一两个小时，终于大包小包的回到了十六层。

光一瞥了一眼餐桌上已经放凉了的牛排，本来好吃的酱汁仿佛腻腻的油脂一样凝固在牛排上，顿时失去了胃口。干脆放到晚上用微波炉加热一遍好了。

小熊猫已经兴致勃勃地蹲在沙发上，两眼放光地盯着茶几上两人提回来的超市购物袋，他扑了上去，拿出了一只苹果，长大了嘴巴——

“喂喂喂！”光一熊口夺食：“你好歹洗一洗啊！很脏的诶！”

“呜……”刚可怜巴巴地望着光一，眼睛湿漉漉的。

“不是吃了两个可丽饼了么?怎么还这么饿。”

光一保险地把零食收进了冰箱里：“没有我的允许，不许打开这个门——”

无视那人卖萌的眼神，他朝刚比了个叉。

提了几个苹果走进厨房清洗干净，光一又拿出水果刀来，不放心的又朝刚道：“没有我的允许，不许碰这个刀！”

刚才不理他，他开心地吐出了舌尖，双手撑住了光一的肩膀看着他削苹果。

这个动作如果由真正的小熊猫来做，肯定非常的可爱，可以发ins羡煞一群小姑娘的可爱。可是刚的本体是一个完美符合光一的基本审美的男人。

瞪的圆圆、大大的眼睛，肉肉的小脸、小小的嘴巴里吐出一点点粉色的舌尖……

这就很……工口了。

光一的耳朵红了一瞬间，他清了清嗓子，开始削苹果。

“苹果皮一直没断耶！”刚兴奋地鼓起掌来。

光一得意地拎起苹果皮欣赏了一会儿，刚早就忍不住大嚼特嚼起了甜甜的苹果。光一看他吃的起兴，心想自己也削个苹果凑合算了。等他如同雕塑一般雕下第二张苹果皮时……

刚已经把苹果核规规整整地摆在了茶几上，兴奋地吐着舌尖盯着他手中的第二只苹果。

*

门铃声响起，刚叼着苹果从沙发上一跃而起，光一赶紧站起来追了过去。

“以后开门呢，要先透过猫眼看看外面来的是什么人……”

长濑智也站在门外，听见门内自己的好友似乎在教小孩儿。

“如果是自己不认识的人呢，就把门扣拴上，”光一仔细地朝刚演示道：“然后这样开门——”

紧紧关闭着的大门终于有了要打开的痕迹，长濑露出笑容：“光——”

“这样如果遇到坏人，别人就不能进来了，你也可以随时把门关上。”

门缝里露出了光一三分之一张脸，和一双大大的圆眼睛，停顿了两秒，然后“砰”的一声紧闭。

……长濑默默地收起了笑容。

卧槽，无情。

*

折腾了几分钟，门开开关关了无数次，刚终于学会了栓门栓，门外的长濑头上已经长出了杂草，那扇门终于再次打开了。

“你进来啊。”光一奇怪地看着站在门口愣神的长濑。

“……我在等你会不会关门……”

“你刚才在跟谁说话呢?”长濑把手中的游戏塞给光一：“我是不是来的不巧啊?金屋藏娇着呢——”

他走进客厅，和正在嚼苹果的刚四目相对。

长濑慢慢地长大了嘴巴。

请问昨天还在和我一起看比基尼美女的兄弟今天突然在家里藏了个男人我该怎么办?

“你好！”刚朝他甜甜地笑了：“我是小熊猫！”

长濑的嘴巴终于还是长成了一个巨大的标准的o型。

“人兽play?”

他无声地向光一询问道。

“想什么呢。”光一敲了敲长濑的脑袋。用嘴型告诉他：“准一的病人。”

“哦哦。”

长濑挠了挠自己的脑袋，朝刚绽放出了一个灿烂的笑容：“你好，我是大狗狗！”

……

等准一回来了我还是先跟你挂个号吧。

光一面无表情地想道。

跟挚友相处了二十多年，今天突然发现所有人里好像只有我一个是带脑子的，怎么办?

“来的正好。”

光一把水果刀塞进了长濑的手里：“去，给他削苹果去。”

不知道是长濑那句我是大狗狗起了效果，还是他真的是一只大狗，小动物们互相吸引的作用，长濑和刚很快玩儿到了一起。

pan也汪汪叫着加入了进去。

“刚，把苹果分我一点嘛。我看你吃的好香。”长濑看着已经吃了七八上十个，依旧嚼地香喷喷地刚，咽了口口水。

“好哦。”

刚把自己正在吃的部分转了个圈，没有咬过的部分递给了长濑。

喂喂，要吃你自己给自己削啦。真的把自己当成狗狗了么?

长濑一口咬掉了半个。

“你吃好多！”刚的大眼睛笑眯成了一条缝。

光一咬了一口自己削的苹果。

好酸。一点都不好吃。

*

“你到底来干嘛啊?”光一不耐烦地拆开了游戏光碟：“这家伙在这里今天晚上我可没时间陪你玩游戏——”

“哦哦。”长濑丢下了手中的水果刀，刚吃饱喝足地打了个饱嗝，团到旁边的小沙发上不动了。

“这可是我排了好久的队买来的呢。”

长濑把游戏投屏到电视上。游戏音乐响了起来。

光一差点热泪盈眶。

和长濑一起喝喝啤酒，打打游戏 ，这才是我正常的周末啊！

把我可怜的周末还给我！混蛋冈田准一！

正在咒骂着准一的光一，突然感到膝盖一暖。

他低下头去，看见了吧唧着嘴巴、将自己团成一团膝枕在自己膝盖上的刚。

小熊猫习惯早晨和傍晚出门觅食，其余时间都在休息。

那今天还真是辛苦你了呀。

光一轻声笑了笑，伸手摸了摸刚毛绒绒的脑袋，一个用力将他抱了起来，朝卧室走去。

4.

送走长濑，天色已经擦黑了。光一转身捉住了刚刚睡醒还在沙发上发愣的刚。

“干嘛。”刚瞪着大眼睛询问道。

光一咧开嘴角，朝他邪魅一笑。

“洗澡。”

*

“不许全放凉水！会感冒的！”

“你先先先把衣服给我穿上！”

“不要光着身子跑出浴室！！！！”

有人怒吼着。

“好烫！”

“我要边吃苹果边洗澡！”

有熊抱怨道。

“哪里烫了?再凉会感冒的！”

光一身心俱疲，浑身是水，他放弃了跟小熊猫讲道理让他自己洗澡，自暴自弃按着熊，和他一起泡进了浴缸。

反正浴缸够大。

不过这人的肌肤可真白啊……

被温水泡的沾染上了粉红的颜色，身上的肌肉虽然没有自己明显，但也是十分赏心悦目的身体。

光一忍不住多看了两眼。

刚自顾自地坐在浴缸里玩水。

洗完澡后吹头发，又是一场搏斗。

“站住，别动！”

“衣服穿好！”

“不！许！甩！头！发！”

光一将熊头摁在桌子上，拿吹风机的姿势仿佛端着一把屠刀。

终于洗完了。

光一疲惫地想给自己点根烟，对突发奇想给熊洗澡的自己感到迷惑。

刚倒是很高兴地四处乱窜着，站在镜子前蹦蹦跳跳地打量着自己。

“还想吃苹果么?”

光一最终还是把烟塞回了抽屉里，只放在鼻边轻嗅了一下。

“要！”

刚开心地咧嘴笑了。

*

门外响起了门铃声。刚的耳朵动了动，他飞速朝门口扑去。

“这么晚了是谁啊?”光一疑惑道。

“是准一！”

刚的声音洋溢着惊喜。

冈田准一带着夏日的暑气踏进了光一的房子，刚挂在他的脖子上，像一只大型挂件。

“你——会开完了啊。”

光一放下手中削了一半的苹果，愣了愣神，才走到冰箱旁丢给准一一瓶可乐。

“嗯，本来能早点结束的，最后教授请我们一起吃饭，我也不好推拒——”

准一抬头朝光一一笑：“今天辛苦你了啊。改天请你吃饭。”

“哦……”

光一看着一进门就围着准一转来转去、兴奋地不行，此时正缠着他要尝可乐的刚，心情有点复杂。

半晌，光一朝刚点了点下巴，询问道：

“他……能治好么?”

准一分给刚尝了一小口可乐，刚被碳酸汽水刺激地整张脸都皱了起来。

“这我可说不准。”准一笑道：“心理上的问题，主动权更多在病人而不是医生这里。”

“刚也许是以前太孤独了，才会把自己想象成一只独来独往的小熊猫。如果有人愿意好好喜爱他，他也终于愿意敞开心扉的接受的话……”

刚乖乖地黏在准一身边，目光随着他俩的对话，不断地左右看着。光一忽然想起了今天握进掌心里的柔软的手。

“他这不是挺信任你的嘛。”光一扬了扬下巴。

“对心理医生的信任和朋友、伴侣怎么能一样。”准一道：“我对他的关注是理性和克制的，朋友和伴侣才是把他当做独一无二的宝贝来无条件喜爱他的人啊。”

光一一时沉默。

自己关心这么多干什么?这毕竟是准一的病人，和自己本来就没有什么关系。

“什么啊，你这庸医。”光一把他俩连人带熊推出门外：“快走快走。”

也不该有什么关系。

总不能当了一天的保姆，就真把自己当成了救世主，专门研究心理的准一尚且不能保证，自己又哪来的自信去改变和拯救一个孤单和脆弱的灵魂。

准一急急忙忙地从包里翻出伴手礼塞进光一的手里，嘴里还喊着：“改天请你吃饭啊！”

才不需要你请我吃饭呢。

把我平静的生活还给我就好了。

关上门前，似乎还听见了刚小声地喊了一句“光一。”

光一转身走回房内，收拾起被小熊猫给打乱的乱七八糟的客厅，看见那只被削了一半的苹果，忽然觉得心里空落落的。

他拿起苹果啃了一口。

好酸。一点都不好吃。

以后可能会有其他的什么人给他削苹果、吃他觉得可口的哈密瓜冰淇淋球，他会自信的拉住哪个人的手，而不是躲在人家的背后。

……

光一走进了浴室，镜子里是一张面无表情的脸。

*

刚最后喊的自己那一声，他到底是想说什么呢?

深夜的堂本光一，躺在床上，辗转反侧。

5.

今天是周二，距离那只小熊猫离开自己的生活已经过去了两天。

这天晚上轮到光一守夜班，他查完病房后回到办公室，感到有些饿，打开外卖软件，滑动了半天，全是自己不爱吃的甜点，才发现自己搜索的关键词是苹果和可丽饼。

……还是自己给自己开两瓶葡萄糖好了。

光一把头埋进了白大褂里，苦笑了起来。

都到了这个地步了，他也不是不敢面对自己的人，反正都在一个医院里了，还是抽时间去看看他吧。

与拯救不拯救无关，只是心中有抑制不住的想念。

更何况一直刚保持这个样子，也不是不可以。

夜深了，光一去洗了把脸，坐回电脑前接着整理病例。

走廊上突然传来了奔跑的声音。

光一以为是哪位病人出了问题，两步并做一步，迎上前去，拉开了办公室的大门，却和收势不住的病人撞在了一起。

光一往后踉跄了两步。

“光一先生！”

……

等等，这个声音。

刚像只小熊猫一样，一下子跳了起来，双腿盘在了光一的腰上。

……

精神科这会儿应该已经急疯了吧。

不过稍微耽误一会儿、反正病人在这儿、算是自己小小的任性。

“你是怎么知道我在这里的?”光一拨开了刚脸上跑的汗淋淋的刘海。

“我自己看到的。”

刚神气地回答道：“准一带我散步的时候，我看到了下面的墙上，贴有光一先生的照片……”

光一还能说什么呢?

“……小刚真聪明。”

“光一先生，”刚搂住了光一的脖子，眼睛闪亮。光一想今晚月明星稀，可能整条银河里的星星都落进了这人的眼底。

“嗯?”

“虽然我们小熊猫更喜欢独来独往……但是你愿意和我分享一个树洞么？”

“……”

光一很恨自己为什么没有学习兽医。

刚歪了歪脑袋，他突然扒住了光一的脑袋，在他的额头上狠狠地亲了一口。

光一的手机突然震动了起来，不用看他也知道，名字肯定是冈田准一。

不过此时这些都不重要，重要的是——

——“用你们人类的话说就是，”

刚的大眼睛笑成了床边弯弯的月牙。

“我好喜欢你！”


End file.
